The Meaning of Family
by Stars137
Summary: Seven-year-old Harry Potter contemplates what makes a family. One-shot for the wonderful angelauthor14.


The Meaning of Family

Author's Note: This is dedicated to angelauthor14, who is not only an amazing writer but amazing person.

Seven-year-old Harry Potter always knew his family wasn't like the other families of the kids he went to school with. For starters, he lived with his two uncles, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony instead of with his mummy and daddy. He had lived with them since he was sixteen months old but he couldn't remember not living with them in their little white house. Sometimes though, Harry had nightmares about another place, a terrible place he had lived after mummy and daddy went to heaven but before Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony's house. It was a terrible, dark little place were he was locked in alone with only the spiders that made him cry and the dust that made him cough and sneeze.

Worse still, were the monsters that lived in this awful place. There a great wicked monster that always shouted whenever Harry made a sound and bruised his tiny arm in his massive fingers. Harry was too terrified to even cry when the massive monster was stomping about. Then there was the evil witch with the too long neck and the horse like face who made him cry and picked him up, even when he was hurt. She always told the monster he was bad.

There was even a little monster that looked a bit like a pig in a wig that pushed Harry down and laughed at him. Harry didn't have these dreams often but when he did he couldn't stop crying. But he never cried very long because Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot always came to sit with him until he felt better. Sometimes, when it was really bad, either Uncle Moony or Uncle Padfoot would let him sleep in one of their beds. Harry always felt safe with them.

His uncles loved him and would never let anyone hurt him.

Harry couldn't remember his mummy and daddy but he lots of pictures of them on the walls of his room. They were his favorite thing in the world besides his stuffed stag named Prongs and his toy golden Snitch that flew around his room. He wished he could remember them like Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony did, they had been his parents' best friends. They always told Harry really funny stories about his parents but sometimes they looked really sad when they were talking, especially Uncle Padfoot. Uncle Moony said Uncle Padfoot and Harry's daddy had been like brothers.

Harry wished he had a brother or maybe even a sister even though sometimes girls could be really annoying. Hermione Granger, who sat next to him in maths was such a know-it-all! He couldn't wait until he went to Hogwarts where she could never bother him again. Smiling happily at the thought, Harry set the final plate on the table. It was nearly time for dinner and he couldn't wait to have some of Uncle Moony's delicious lasagna.

Uncle Padfoot wasn't allowed to cook anymore, not since he set the stove on fire trying to boil water which was for the best since Uncle Moony was a better cook. Even Uncle Padfoot said so. Harry roared with laughter when strong masculine arms scooped him up off the floor and spun him around the kitchen. "Sirius, put him down, you're going to make him sick," Uncle Moony admonished though Harry could hear the amusement in his voice. "Yes dear," Uncle Padfoot said, smiling cheekily as he set a giggling Harry in his seat.

Uncle Moony chuckled as he set the delicious smelling lasagna on the table. Harry's mouth was watering at the sight of it. "Did you wash your hands Harry?" Uncle Moony asked as he sat down. "Yes Uncle Moony," Harry said with a wide smile, showing Uncle Moony his freshly clean hands. "I washed my hands too Moony," Uncle Padfoot said, imitating his godson's gesture.

Uncle Moony laughed and shook his head in mock weariness as he cut and severed the lasagna. "Good doggy, here's your treat," he said with a grin as he passed Uncle Padfoot his plate. While Harry giggled behind his hands, Uncle Padfoot barked out a laugh and accepted the plate with a word of thanks. Once everyone had been severed, the mismatched family began to eat, laughing and chatting happily. Smiling happily, Harry looked from Uncle Moony to Uncle Padfoot and was filled with a wonderful mixture of love and happiness.

Yes, Harry Potter knew his family wasn't like everyone else's but he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

The End.


End file.
